


Punishing

by Queenslittlesister14



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie Mercury, M/M, Other, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister14/pseuds/Queenslittlesister14
Summary: Freddie gets punished.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Its early in the morning well around 10AM and Freddie is already misbehaving,his master.Brian May is Freddie **'s master or daddy.****

****"FREDDIE!",Brian yells."yes daddy",Freddie says,playing the innocent act."cut the bullshit",Brian said,"what did i do?".Freddie asked again being innocent ,Brian steps closer and Freddie whimpers and backs away from Brian,scared,he'll get hit."i wont hit you",Brian said to him."now then,strip for me",Brian softly said,Freddie shook his head."okay,we'll do this my way,arms up",Brian said to him,Freddie rose his arms and Brian took off Freddie's shirt and grabbed a feather duster,"you have 3 seconds to run",Brian said,"ONE TWO THREE!",Brian said,running after Freddie,duster in hand,he catches Freddie and pins him to the bed,ripping off Freddies jeans and boxers,he lubes the plastic end of the duster and shoves it into Freddie."do you know,you're being punished",Brian asked,"no daddy",Freddie said,"well then,you disobeyed me at breakfast,you left the table without asking",Brian said,pumping the end of the duster in and out of Freddie's hole."FUCK DADDY!",he moans,"shush kitten",Brian said."safe word?".,Brian asked,"Red",Freddie said,"good boy",Brian cooed.** **

*****AN HOUR LATER*** **

****"RED RED!",Freddie screamed,tears down his cheeks."was i to rough?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded."i'm sorry",Brian said,dressing Freddie into boxers and sweatpants,he took out the duster and chucked it under the bed,he crawled to Freddie and pulled him close."shh its okay baby",Brian said,tickling Freddie on his bare tummy,he got a giggle from Freddie,"s stop it",Freddie giggled as Brian blew a raspberry on Freddie's tummy as it was long and wet."BRIANNNNNNN!",Freddie squealed,wrapping his arms around Brians neck.Brian kept doing it on his sides and ribs."s stop it,i'm not that ticklish",Freddie said,"this says different",Brian said,tickling Freddie's ribs and blowing a raspberry on Freddie's tummy and chest.Brian tickled Freddie for the rest of the night,taking a break to let Freddie breathe.** **

****Freddie eventually fell asleep.** **


	2. I wet myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie wetting himself while being punished.

Post Summary:Freddie wetting himself

So of course,Freddie was being spanked for his bad behaviour toward Roger and John,Brian was spanking him.Freddie felt the warm wetness of piss soak through his boxers and jeans,"B Bri",he stammers."what?",Brian set"i uh....heh wet myself",the persian whispers to Brian.he was allowed to go and changed,he heard Brian making fun of him.he sat in the changing rooms crying."doll?",John"go away",Freddie sniffled"Look at me Freddie,its okay,i even wet myself before,during a show",John says."don't mind Brian,he's stuck up",John says making Freddie giggle."there we go",he says,he took Freddie back into the studio.

"Brian,apologise,you made him cry",John says"i'm sorry Freddie",Brian says,Freddie wouldn't look at him"wont you look at me?",Brian asked,the persian shook his head,Brian tickled him a little,"there we go,my baby's adorable smile",Brian cooed. 


	3. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is ticklish and Brian tickles him after he's bad

That day

"Freddie?",the persian hears Brian call for him."B Bam Bam?",the persian squeaked."there he is,my little boy",Brian cooed,lifting him up and spinning him around making him giggle and squeal with laughter,"I wan'*yawn* cuddle",the persian says between a yawn."okay honey boo",Brian says,freddie yawned again.Brian puts him on the bed after changing him.then hears an ear piercing screech"Freddie!",Brian scolded,the persian had fallen and hit his head after jumping on the bed.Freddie sniffled.Brian puts him on the bed.

"lets have a look",Brian says"it hurts bam bam,i'm sorry",Freddie says"its alright",Brian says"it really hurts",Freddie says"i know it does,i'm gonna go get a cloth and a bandaid okay?",he asks,the persian nodded.Brian puts the cloth to Freddie's forehead."i know it hurts",Brian cooed.the blood was cleaned off and a bandaid put on it"there we go all better",Brian says,kissing his cheek,they go downstairs.


End file.
